


Know the People

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia rebels in her own fashion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know the People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



Leia placed her fingers over her lips before Winter could protest. Sabe was sleeping; and Leia was dressed in nondescript clothing. Winter used their sign language to protest, but Leia looked away. One way or another, she was going to the festival tonight.

Resolutely, Winter put on her own clothing, and Leia was willing to wait for that. Two half-grown girls stood a better chance than one alone, after all.

With her father's words still ringing in her mind, Leia led the way out. She refused to feel guilt; how could she lead, if she did not know the people?


End file.
